


daze

by entermates



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: (this is literally just. aus whoops), 999 Au, Angst, arc v angst week, lux pain au, revue starlight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entermates/pseuds/entermates
Summary: Works for Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V angst week 2018





	1. sigma / heartland

**Author's Note:**

> day 1: heartland. lux pain au ( **[also you can listen to the lux pain ost here!! it's very good!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GcST89lGSfs&list=PL8524B0988AB1BFDA)** )
> 
> god i sure hope this counts as angst

“So you’re gonna leave us?”

Yuto turns around. A child sits on the edge of the bridge, swinging his legs back and forth. He doesn’t even turn to face Yuto as he speaks- instead the child looks down at the ground. But that isn’t what has Yuto concerned.

This child shouldn’t remember him.

“Yuya? You’re not-”

“Not supposed to remember?” Yuya turns to face Yuto. “I’m supposed to forget you, just like everyone else in town?”

Yuto’s at a loss for words. There’s no possible way for Yuya to remember. He.. He shouldn’t. He should’ve forgotten about Yuto, just like everyone else in Heartland. It was standard mission procedure, and Yuto had seen it happen hundreds of times. He’d complete a mission with Shun, and then Kaito and Sayaka would erase the memories of the people that they met- it’d be like Yuto and Shun were never there.

But here was Yuya- now standing right in front of him, with a bird on his-

_Oh. So that’s how-_

“If you wanted to erase _my_ memory, you’d have to erase the memories of all the animals in Heartland! You should know better than anyone that they’re my friends!”

Yuya laughs.

“I.. I still have to leave, Yuya.” Yuto bends down, so that he can look Yuya in the eyes. “You’re smart enough to figure that one out. You figured out the statues, and the kill-”

“That’s not the point, Yuto,” Yuya says with a pout. “I’m not the only one that’ll remember, y’know? Everyone else is gonna remember!”

Yuya says it with such confidence and belief. Yuto can’t keep the shocked expression off his face.

“They’re all gonna come see you, Yuto!"

* * *

“Ughhh… It’s boooring…” Yuzu grumbles. “I could call Rin, but she’s probably with Yugo..”

Yuzu mumbles to herself. There’d been a decline in fortune-telling appointments ever since the witch hunt. People were skeptical of her powers; it's not like she could blame them. That broadcast seemed so real, after all. So, it wasn’t much of a surprise, and it did give her time to hang out with her friends, but…

It also meant she had free time on her hands- too much of it. Yuzu picks up her phone- _maybe Rin won’t be with Yugo?_

But something catches her eye. It’s a small, and also kinda ugly, charm. It’s a green doll, with strands of yellow hair sticking up from its head. Yuzu picks it up and laughs to herself.

_Why’d I ever pick out something like this? No… Did someone give it to me? Rin? Did Rin give this to me? Only Rin would-_

And it hits her. A vision- no, memories- flow throughout her head. Memories of meeting someone new. There’s happy memories of all her friends laughing, but there’s also frightening ones. There’s a memory of people screaming- they call her a witch and stones are lobbed at her body and-

Yuzu stands up, and bolts out the door.

-there’s a memory of someone helping- no, saving her. He pulls her away from the crowd. Silver eyes and a soft smile assure her she’ll be safe.

_Yuto tells her she’ll be safe._

* * *

“It doesn’t matter if they don’t have any powers, Yuto! Human bonds are super strong, so everyone’s gonna remember what you did!”

Yuto has no words. There’s butterflies in his stomach, and he feels nervous. He wants to run away, but he can’t. Yuto’s seen people forget so many times. _Why is this different? Why is Maiami different? Why are Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Ruri, Yuri, Yugo, and Rin so different?!_

“Hm? Oh! Pepper says it’s because we’re all friends, Yuto!”

The bird on Yuya’s shoulder chirps, and Yuto doesn’t feel any better.

* * *

Yuzu runs. She runs out of the building, and nearly bumps into Ruri. Yuzu stops herself right in front of Ruri, and Ruri gives her a concerned look. “Yuzu? You should be more careful! You could injure yourself, and-”

“Do you remember Yuto?! He transferred to our class at the beginning of the month!” Yuzu blurts out.

“Yuto? Yuzu, no one’s transferred. Yuri did come back from overseas, but that’s it. Do you need to lie down?” Ruri holds her hand up to feel Yuzu’s forehead, but Yuzu pulls away.

“I don’t have time to lie down! Yuto’s gonna leave, and I didn’t even thank him!”

“Yuzu-!!”

Yuzu shoves Ruri out of the way to continue running, and that’s when her powers flow into Ruri. Yuzu doesn’t stop as Ruri freezes. Yuzu keeps running as the memories flow into Ruri’s head, and Ruri collapses to the ground with a sob.

“...Yuto?”

* * *

“Have you had a friend before, Yuto? Cuz it looks like you haven’t!”

“I.. Well..”

Yuto can’t truly answer. Sure, he knew Sayaka, just like he knew Kaito and Shun… Are they my friends? I haven’t laughed with them like I have with Rin and Yugo. I haven’t gone out for desserts with them like Yuzu. I haven’t eaten five hamburgers with them like Yuya…

_… But that’s only something Yuya would do._

Yuto laughs, and Yuya gives him a confused look.

“I don’t think I have.”

* * *

“Yuzu, there’s no need to run around Heartland so recklessly.” Yuri smirks. He’s standing in front of a bookstore, with, as one would guess, a stack of books in his arms.

“There isn’t... any time... for your sarcasm, Yuri! Do you remember, Yuto?” Yuzu asks as she catches her breath.

“Hm? Yuto? Did you mean Yugo? That’s a new way to get his name wrong, Yuzu.” Yuri chuckles.

“I’m not- this is a waste of time!” Yuzu groans, and she’s back on her feet. She runs past Yuri, and her shoulder bumps into his. Yuzu’s powers flow throughout Yuri, and he grins.

“Oh? I can’t believe Yuto would do something this stupid.” Yuri laughs to himself, and walks with the books in his arms.

* * *

Yuto looks down at the other end of the bridge. It’s the exit out of Heartland, and he should be taking it by now. He doesn’t know why, but part of him doesn’t want to leave.

“Hey, Yuto?”

“Hm?”

“You said you didn’t have friends. Were we your first? Are you not leaving cuz you don’t wanna lose your first friends?”

Yuto clenches his fist at his side. He can’t answer Yuya; he doesn’t know what to say.

* * *

Yuzu’s power spreads. It spreads through Serena and Rin when she bumps into them at triple step. It spreads through Sora when he reaches for her hand in rainbow park, and she pushes it away. It spreads through Yugo when she hops on his bike, and he hands her a helmet.

_Yuto’s leaving. He’s leaving without saying goodbye, and he made us all forget him! He made us forget the month of memories we had together! Why?!_

Yuto’s leaving the city. There’s no doubt in her mind about that. Yuzu speeds towards the bridge, ignoring all the people telling her to slow down. She has to make it. She has to. _He can’t leave! Yuto can’t leave us like this!_

“Faster! Please, go faster!” She pleads.

* * *

Yuto has to leave. It’s protocol, and he’s sure to get in trouble if he doesn’t follow orders.

“You’re not gonna wait for them? What if everyone’s on their way right now, Yuto? What if they’re all on their way to see you right now cuz they wanna thank you?”

“I.. I have to go Yuya. I have.. Orders. Surely you can understand th-”

“NO! I can’t! We’re your friends, Yuto! You made so many memories with everyone in heartland, and now you’re just leaving it all behind?! You saved us from the witch hunt! You stopped the sadness that was hurting everyone! You stopped Ruri from killing herself!”

Yuya’s started to cry, and Yuto can’t bring himself to watch. He keeps walking out of the city.

He shouldn’t have gotten so close to them- Yuzu, Yugo, Rin, Ruri, Sora, Yuri, Yuya. _I should’ve just stuck to the mission. I-I should’ve.._

Yuto keeps thinking about the endless possibilities of what he should’ve done. His feet carry him out of the city, and Yuya’s crying grows fainter.

Eventually, Yuto can’t hear his crying at all.

* * *

Yuya is alone on the bridge when Yuzu pulls up. She slides her helmet off, and walks up to him.

“Yuya? Hey, can you-”

“He’s gone. I-I tried, but he left, Yuzu! I told him everyone was gonna come, but he walked away!”

Yuya starts to cry again, and Yuzu doesn’t hesitate to throw her arms around him. Yuya sobs, and Yuzu can only hug him even more. She wants to scream and kick something, but being angry won’t do anything.

Being angry won’t bring Yuto back to Heartland city.


	2. rewind / awakened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: **awaken**. revue starlight au

**2018\. 3. 3**

 

Everyone is happy.

Glasses clink together as pizza slices and other foods start to vanish from the table. The You-Show students are laughing. They talk of the play; they speak of it’s flaws and strengths, and how to improve next year.

And Yuya Sakaki can’t help but smile.

Yuya Sakaki is happy.

“Hey! Yuya! Don’t just stand there, c’mon!” Yugo is loud as ever when he drapes an arm over Yuya’s shoulder and drags him to where the others are.

They- Yuzu, Ruri, Yuto, Sora, Ray, Yuri, Sawatari, Rin, and Serena- all sit in a circle in the grass. He spots Ray chatting with someone from a distance, and Ray glares right at him. Yuya doesn’t have much time to think about it, as he’s pulled down to the ground by Yugo.

Sawatari is telling some grand story of his to Serena, and Sora’s trying to steal a cookie from his plate. Yuya can’t help but laugh. He pulls out his phone, and snaps a photo, like he’d been doing all evening. His album is full of photos from that night, and he’ll probably have to back them all up tomorrow morning.

But it’s ok. It’s ok because everyone is happy.

“Hey! Yuya! Snap out of it, and get a pic of this!” Rin is grinning as she holds Sora high above her head. Sora is laughing- everyone else is. Yuri tries to knock them over, but Serena stops him from doing so. Yuzu and Ruri are clutching their stomachs, and although Yuto is laughing, he insists that they be careful.

“Rin, please don’t drop him oh my god-”

“I won’t! I’m strong! These arms have been lifting all the show props for /months/, Yuto. Buuuuut, you wouldn’t know that pain- you just lock yourself up in the sound booth-”

“I-I do not! I help!”

The laughter rises up again. Yuya snaps multiple photos- one of Yuto stammering, one of Rin lifting Sora, and one of everyone laughing together. They are happy. The 99th class of You-Show duel school is happy. The 99th festival was delightful, and their production of Pendulum had brought all of them together.

 _This is our Pendulum._ Yuya thinks.

* * *

The year ends. Everyone gathers their bags, and they stand at the entrance to the dorm. Yuya and Yuri are there to see them off- they’ve opted to stay over break instead.

“Smile, everyone!” Yuya holds up his phone. The red and green case faces the group, and they all smile. Yuzu throws up a peace sign, Ruri gives a nervous smile, Rin is messing up Yugo’s hair, Sora is dodging a punch from Serena, and Yuya can’t help but laugh.

 _They’re all such a mess._ Yuya snaps the photo.

“See you guys!” Yuzu waves, and heads out the door. The others follow suit, and soon enough, it’s just Yuya and Yuri in the dorm.

“You didn’t have to stay, Yuya.” Yuri mutters.

“But I wanted to.” Yuya’s quick to respond, slipping his hand into Yuri’s. “Besides, it’d be bad if you were all alone, Yuri.”

Yuya pulls Yuri close, and holds up his phone. He snaps a quick picture of them, before Yuri pulls away.

“You’re even taking pictures of this? You’re really something, Yuya.” He laughs.

“Mhm! Everything’s a special moment that needs to be captured on film, Yuri!”

“Well… I suppose there’s no point in arguing with you.” Yuri sighs, then looks around the empty hall. “... Are you hungry?”

“Starved! I’ll make something special for the two of us- but you’ve absolutely gotta help me, Yuri!”

“Fine, fine.” Yuri gives in."

* * *

**2018\. 4. 9.**

YOU-SHOW ACADEMY: NEW SCHOOL YEAR

 

“They left, Yuya.” Yuri looks up at him, and speaks. They stand alone in front of the lockers

Yuya looks away. He doesn’t want to accept the truth. He doesn’t want to accept that things are changing, and that they aren’t the same as last year.

“Sora and Sawatari dropped out, Yuya. It happens.” Yuri speaks again, and Yuya ignores him. “We have to move forward, Yuya. We’ve still got to work hard towards the festival.” Yuri continues to speak. Whether it’s to comfort himself or Yuya, Yuya doesn’t know. Yuri starts to slide the names out from the locker slots but he can’t because those are Sora’s and Sawatari’s and-

“Yuya. Let go of my hand.”

Oh.

Oh… he’s… he’s gripping Yuri’s hand.

“Sorry.” Yuya mumbles as he lets it go.

“Things change, but we have to move forward, Yuya.” Yuri walks out of the locker room, leaving Yuya alone.

He crumbles to the floor, and sobs.

* * *

 “Audition day! The 100th You-Show festival auditions begin! We’ll be putting on pendulum again, ladies and gentlemen! Hmm… I wonder who’s gonna get the leading roles this time!” Yuya holds up his phone, and he can see the others laughing at his monologue through the camera.

“I’m gonna try my best to get it this year!” Yuzu exclaims, throwing a peace sign at Yuya’s camera.

“Mhm! Me too! It’d be fun to be the leads this year, wouldn’t it, Yuzu?” Ruri takes Yuzu’s hand, and they dance around the room.

And again, Yuya can’t help but smile. He smiles as Yuri and Serena work on stretches together, and Yuzu and Ruri dance around them. _Everyone is happy. In this moment, we’re all smiling._

“Yuya.” A familiar voice speaks behind him.

Yuya stops his video, and turns around. Ray Akaba is looking down at him.

“Can we talk outside for a moment?”

“Um.. Sure!” Yuya’s quick to shove his phone in his pocket, and he waves to everyone else. He turns to follow ray out of the room, and he doesn’t notice the worried look on Yuri’s face.

* * *

“Y’know, it doesn’t really feel real,” Yuya starts to ramble as he follows behind Ray. “I mean, we’re already going through auditions for this year’s "Pendulum," and last year’s is still on my mind!”

Ray doesn’t offer up any words of her own, so Yuya keeps talking.

“It’s… It’s something special. It’s a stage that all of us made together. I.. I wonder if we could have that same stage again?”

That’s when Ray stops. She’s taken him behind the school, and the two of them are completely alone. She turns around, and those long pigtails of hers move sharply.

“Even if it’s the same cast, the same performance won’t exist.” Ray speaks.

_What…? What’s she saying…?_

Yuya hesitates, and then opens his mouth. “I… I guess you’re right, but-”

“Everyone’s made up their minds. They’re all aiming for the lead roles. No matter how hard they try, not everyone will be at the top, Yuya.”

“I.. I don’t-”

“Someone who’s favored,” Ray cuts him off, and continues. “A talented voice. Even with all of that, why won’t you make a serious effort?!”

_I.. I don’t understand what she’s saying at all.._

“Ray-”

“You’re holding back. You want to remain important and loved by everyone, so you’re holding back.”

_Holding back..? I’m not…?_

Ray continues speaking, but Yuya’s completely zoned out. He doesn’t understand what she’s saying, until she turns around again. That draws his focus back to her.

“I.. If you keep doing things as you are… I won’t forgive you, Yuya.”

“Ray…?”

But she’s gone. She’s started walking- leaving Yuya to wonder what exactly she meant.

* * *

 “Yuya?”

He looks up. Yuzu, Ruri, and Yuri are standing above him. Yuya was sitting on a bench, looking over last year’s photos, and he’d lost track of time.

“Are you looking at last year’s photos again?” Yuri looks over at Yuya’s phone.

“H-How-”

“You’re predictable, Yuya.” He flicks Yuya’s nose.

“Oh, but these photos look wonderful, Yuya!” Ruri peers over to get a glimpse. Yuya hands her his phone, and Ruri swipes through.

“There’s one of Yuri, and one of us, Yuzu! There’s also one of-” Ruri pauses. She’s swiped to the photo of Rin lifting Sora. She shuts the phone off, and hands it back to Yuya.

“Well… Only two months have passed, but it still feels like yesterday!” Ruri still speaks with a smile, and sits on the bench next to Yuya’s. Yuzu joins her, and Yuri joins Yuya.

“Our.. Our Pendulum..” Yuya speaks up. “Our Pendulum, at the festival… I love it.”

“Mhm! It was fun!” Yuzu says.

“Group B supported us from behind, so we could do our best on stage. It was.. It was a stage made for us, by us.” Yuya pauses, and looks up at the sky. “I’d like to have that same kind of stage again.”

“Well… A stage is living, I think.” Yuzu speaks up.

“Huh…?” Yuya looks right at her.

“Even if we perform "Pendulum" again, it won’t be the same. It’s impossible, after all, everyone’s grow-”

Yuzu continues to speak, but Yuya’s tuned it out. _It can’t… no… it has to be the same. Everyone has to be happy, and they won’t be happy if we don’t stand on that stage!_

_It will be the same! It will! It will it will it will itwillitwillitwillit-_

“It will.” Yuya mumbles to himself. He is curled up, alone in his dorm. Everyone had parted ways after their talk on the benches. He continues to swipe through the photos- again, and again, and again.

_A better stage…? But.. that Pendulum is the best. It can’t be topped by anything._

His phone rings. It’s not his usual ringtone, and the entire screen goes white. Yuya is confused, and he starts tapping the screen. I _s my phone broken?? Did I lose all the photos??_

But his worries stop when a message pops up on the screen. There is a logo at the top- a circle with a hippo inside of it. It spins round and round, but... there’s also a message at the bottom.

“And it shall be bestowed upon you,

the star which you have longed for.”

_A hippo…? Cute._

* * *

_It’s bright._

A harsh spotlight is shone right on Yuya, and he holds up his arm to block out the glare. Behind him is a pillar- a pillar he’d recognize anywhere. It’s one of the props from last year’s play. How it’d gotten to this underground stage, Yuya could only wonder.

“Good evening, Sakaki Yuya.”

“Huh?” Yuya looks across the stage. There is a small, pink hippo standing at the other end. It stands on two feet, and takes off its hat for a bow. Yuya finds himself slowly clapping.

“It’s bright, isn’t it?” The hippo speaks, moving closer to Yuya.

“What? A real.. A hippo?” _Was it even real? Real hippos aren’t pink._

“The Revue,” The hippo starts to speak again. “Song and dance are woven together with passion to form a dazzling show-”

_A show?_

“- If an actor has enough shine, then everything moves to its own rhythm. The sound is crisp, the lights shine brilliantly, and the mechanisms begin to move. Every component of this stage comes to life, and moves freely. The play, the song, the shine of actor-”

The hippo gestures to the worn stage they stand on.

“- This stage responds to it all.”

“Shine?” Yuya quietly asks.

“The one who can present the most dazzling of Revues shall find the path of the Top Star open to them.” The hippo is now at Yuya’s feet, and he wonders if it would be rude to bend down to its level.

“Top Star?” Yuya asks another question. He’s so confused, and he doesn’t know what else to say.

“The one who stands at the top of this fated stage. They awaken, and their talent blossoms within the leading role- A role with brilliance that can transcend time and last for an eternity!”

“I don’t care about any of that.” Yuya turns away. None of this was making any sense, and he had class early tomorrow. He should head back to his dorm and sleep before Yuri started to worry.

“I had a feeling you would say that,” The hippo appears in front of him, and Yuya takes a step back. “But, what if you could stand upon any stage you desired, Sakaki Yuya?”

“... Any stage?” Yuya bites his lip.

“Of course. You have a brilliant stage that you love, do you not? But it is a stage you can never experience again, no matter how many times you try and reach for it. A stage so blinding, but it shines so brightly. It’s bright, isn’t it?”

“Can it really be any stage? A stage from any time or place?”

“Will you participate in the auditions? Will you awaken the power that lies dormant inside of you, Sakaki Yuya?” The hippo tilts its hat at Yuya, and winks.

* * *

_It’s bright._

_The lights are blinding._

There is a loud clang as Yuya’s sword clashes with Ray’s button. It cuts through the rope holding her cape on her body, and slowly, it falls to the ground. Ray gasps as the feeling of the heavy cape is gone from her body.

The two stand back to back. Yuya looks down- a sword in each of his hands.

“This… This is..” Ray is nearly speechless. Yuya says nothing- he doesn’t even turn to acknowledge her word. “What happened?! What fucking changed you?!” She shouts, not turning to meet Yuya’s empty gaze.

“Is it bright?” Yuya asks.

“What?” Ray responds.

“It’s too bright..” Yuya mutters.

“What..? What happened to you..?” Ray asks. The squeaking of the curtain gears starts, and the swoosh of the thick, red curtains Yuya’s seen so many times start to roll out.

“I.. I can’t reach it.” Yuya mutters again.

“You’d go this f-” Ray is cut off. The curtains sweep in front of her, effectively cutting her off from Yuya, and the rest of the stage. Yuya sticks one of his swords into the T-shaped pieces of tape on the stage.

“Position zero.” Yuya speaks. His voice is empty and void of any emotion. “It’s too bright for me to reach.”

 

NUMBER ONE - SAKAKI YUYA

 

“Congratulations.” The hippo walks onto the stage, and stands before Yuya. “Is it bright, Sakaki Yuya?”

“It is.” Yuya responds.

“The one who has awoken their full power and passed their audition is you, Sakaki Yuya.” The hippo bows before Yuya, but Yuya shows no response. He just stares forward, right at the blinding lights. “You are the Top Star. What is the stage you wish for?”

“A reshowing of “Pendulum” at the 99th You-Show Festival. A stage that will shine so brightly, set with happy days that glimmer with smiles… I want that. I want it again.”

“Very well.” The hippo speaks. It backs away from Yuya, and something hits the ground with a clink.

_Oh…?_

There is a crown on the ground before him. It rests on the T-shaped tape, replacing the sword that had once been stuck there. Ever so carefully, Yuya picks it up, and places it on his head. His world is bright, and then he blacks out.

 _It’s bright._ He thinks.

* * *

 “For the 99th class, you will be putting on a production of “Pendulum.” The teacher speaks. Yuya looks around the room. _Was it all a dream..? Did I just fall asleep..?_

“I love starlight!” He hears Yuzu exclaim. The other students start talking about it, but Yuya notices confusion on some faces.

There is no reaction from Ray, however. She sits in her seat, facing forward.

“But… Why "Pendulum?" What’s gotten into everyone, Yuri?”

“Hm? How should I know? It would do you good to keep up with the class, Sakaki.” Yuri harshly remarks, and turns away from Yuri.

_Huh..? But Yuri’s not this mean. He hasn’t acted like this since…_

It’s then that Yuya spots Sora and Sawatari sitting in the front row.

It takes everything he has to not scream in that moment.

YUYA SAKAKI

THE  STAGE  OF FATE.

**2018.  5.  25.**

↻

**2018.  4.  17.**

* * *

“So… This is how the cycle began, I guess. It was just as I had requested- A reshowing of the 99th You-Show festival. “

  _A slightly worn script lays on Yuya’s desk. There’s a large picture of a smiling frog on the cover._

 “Smiling friends on a happy stage- these shining days repeated. Nothing scares me when I’m in this loop. I.. I know things won’t change. I know we’ll all remain smiling.”

  _The script now has tears in it. The pages are crinkled, and the ink is fading away._

 “I don’t have to worry about becoming an adult or growing up. I don’t have to worry about those far-off responsibilities. The pain and suffering that’s forced upon you when you grow up? No one will have to worry about it. I’ll protect them all.”

  _There’s tabs sticking out from the script. Dirt and other stains are all over the cover, and it’s barely legible at this point. But that’s ok. It’s ok because Yuya knows the words by heart._

 “They won’t have to experience the pain of trying new things, or the pain of losing things. I’ll protect them from all of it!”

* * *

**2018\. 3. 3**

99TH YOU-SHOW FESTIVAL

 

“Hey! Yuya! Snap out of it, and get a pic of this!” Rin shouts, like she does in every reset.

“Mhm! And you don’t need to worry, Yuto! Rin’s strong, remember! She’s been lifting all those props for months!”

“I-I wasn’t doubting-” Yuto stammers, but Rin cuts him off.

“You took the words right outta my mouth, Yuya!” Rin smiles, and Yuya can’t help but smile too.

* * *

The familiar clang rings in the air as sword collides with button, and a heavy cape hits the floor. Yuya doesn’t know how many times he’s done this- it feels like a routine now. The motion of swinging his swords and cutting the rope is engraved in his muscles- no, his whole body. It knows the motions, and it repeats them on autopilot.

Yuya doesn’t bother with listening to Ray’s words. It’s the same, stupid question over, and over again. “Why’d you do it, Yuya?! What changed?!”

_Nothing’s changed… I’ve made sure of it._

Yuya sticks one of his swords into the tape, and looks up at the lights.

“I.. I should’ve been able to reach it, but… it’s still too bright.” He speaks with that emotionless tone.

NUMBER ONE - SAKAKI YUYA

“Congratulations.” The hippo walks onto the stage, and stands before Yuya. “The one who has awoken their full power and passed their audition is you, Sakaki Yuya.”

The hippo bows before Yuya, but Yuya shows no response. He just stares forward, right at the blinding lights.  “You are the Top Star. What is the stage you wish for?”

“It’s.. It’s still bright, after all this time.” Yuya mutters,

The hippo sighs. “I do not know how many times we’ve done this, but… very well.”

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?” There’s a slight tone to Yuya’s voice- it’s the most emotion he’s ever shown at the auditions.

“The moment someone becomes Top Star, there is a brilliant fusion of wonder and shine! It produces an eternal sparkle- a moment of combustion! A stage no one can predict! I wish to see that, Sakaki Yuya!” The hippo exclaims.

“An eternal stage… That no one can foresee?” Yuya’s gone back to that emotionless tone, and-

Something hits the ground.

Yuya looks down. There is a dagger stuck in the T-shaped tape, and his sword is gone. He looks up.

There is a girl standing on the other end of the stage. She has long, black hair, dark skin, and ruby-red eyes that could rival his own crimson ones.

And then his world fades to black.

_Who.. was that?_

* * *

YUYA SAKAKI

THE  STAGE  OF FATE.

**2018.  5.  25.**

↻

**2018.  4.  17.**

* * *

**2018.  5.  14**

“Yuzu, are you ok?” Ruri leans over. Yuzu’s head is moving up and down, and her eyes are droopy. _I guess she didn’t get enough sleep…_

“I’m… hungryyy-” Yuzu groans, and Yuya laughs.

“Mmm.. Oh! We can make sandwiches together, Yuzu! Let’s do it after school!” Yuya exclaims, and Yuzu smiles at him. Yuya turns back to his phone, and he misses the source of a large crash.

Yuzu has fallen on the floor.

“Yuzu! Are you ok?!” Ruri rushes to her side.

“Yuzu’s fine! She’s tough as a rock!” Yuya laughs.

“Take your seats!” The teacher shouts, and everyone rushes to their desks. “We have a transfer student that will be joining the acting department today!”

_A transfer…? But that’s never happened in a rewind before… Who… Who is that girl?_

“This is miss Kotsu Masumi. Please give her a warm welcome, everyone.” The teacher announces, and Yuya feels his stomach drop.

Yuya sees her walking with Yuzu and Ruri after classes have ended. The three of them have fallen into a rhythm, and they’re never far apart. Yuya clutches the worn script to his chest, and smiles.

“I wanna know what happened. Was having the same stage too boring for that hippo?” Yuya takes a breath. “But.. It won’t matter. I’ll keep repeating “Pendulum,” and I’ll protect everyone.”

Yuya smiles, and his head turns.

“Masumi Kotsu, I’ve come to want you for my play.”


	3. truth / separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 4: separation. 999 au. + [**999 ost!**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Q1LWjjRUKs)
> 
> this was supposed to be waaay longer but I got swamped with college work. oops. i might come back to this and expand on it in the future though

She’s dying.

Ray Akaba is dying. Zarc lifts her into his arms, and holds her close. He’s ignoring the blood pouring from her chest and the stupid smile on her face that shouldn’t be there, because for fuck’s sake, Ray Akaba is dying.

“I’m sorry.”

She mumbles. Zarc only holds her tighter.

“Don’t- Fuck. Don’t fucking apologize! It’s not- It’s not your fucking fault, Ray! Fuck Zero! Fuck this ship! Fuck this stupid fucking game!”

Zarc doesn’t have the time or energy to question who, how, and why. He.. He’s gotta get out. He’s gotta get out with Ray because he won’t lose her again.

“I don’t… I don’t think I’ll make it this time, Zarc.”

“Don’t say that! I’m not.. I’m not losing you again! I spent so many fucking years wondering where you were, and we’re not getting separated again!”

Fuck the doors. There has to be another way off this ship. Zero… they wouldn’t allow themselves to die, right?

“I-I’m gonna go look around. There’s gotta be another fuckin exit around here-”

Zarc starts to set Ray down, but she weakly grips his hand.

“Don’t… Don’t you fucking-” Ray is struggling to look up at him, and it hurts Zarc to look back.

He grips Ray’s hand. “You’ll die if I don’t do something, Ray!”

“Have I… told you… that I was.. Happy…?” She looks up at him with that stupid fucking smile of hers, and Zarc feels sick.

“R-Ray, there’s no-” Zarc starts, but Ray cuts him off.

“I was… I-I was… happy to see you…” Ray pauses, and her eyes flutter. Zarc holds her even closer. “It’s… been so long…”

“Ray just- just fucking stop it, please. Don’t push yoursel-”

“I.. I’ve liked you… for… a while. Now… Now’s not-“ She pauses. Zarc can feel her grip slipping and he tightens his own, but she speaks again. “- the best… time. But… thank you, Zarc.”

She looks up at him with that same smile. That same smile that was on her face when they sat together on the hill all those years ago. That same smile she had when he pressed a small dragon doll into the palm of her hand.

That same smile Ray Akaba had before she disappeared.

“No… Nonononono- We’re not getting separated again, Ray. W-We’re not-”

But she doesn’t answer. She can’t, because as those words exit Zarc’s mouth, her eyes close.

She’s dead.

Ray Akaba is dead.

* * *

Zarc mourns. He holds her body close and sobs. He hears a bell ring. It rings once, twice, five times, and then it stops.

_It’s five o’ clock. Fuck.. Fuck the ship’s still sinking._

Zarc gently lies Ray down, and stands. It’s only then that he realizes…

_Serena and Gongenzaka didn’t follow me._

* * *

 

He collapses to his knees. They’re both dead. Serena is lying on her stomach; her own blood pools around her still body. The pair hadn’t followed Zarc into the hangar, because they’d been killed before they could even think about it.

And somehow, Gongenzaka is dead too. There’s blood all over that white outfit of his. His body is propped up against a wall, and all Zarc can think is…

_How? How would someone even..?_

Zarc continues to stare at the bodies. It's then that he notices something- Serena’s bracelet is gone.

_But… Why do I care about that?_

Zarc stands, and walks back to the hangar. His entire body feels numb, and he walks like a drunk person. He stumbles with every step, and he walks back into the hangar.

He doesn’t even notice that Ray’s body is gone. He continues walking, and he stops.

There’s a set of stairs, and they lead up to a large… concrete box? He can see water reflecting on the ceiling, and his legs start to move again. There’s something floating in the water inside of the box.

_Oh. It’s a submarine._

Zarc’s hands reach out for the hatch, and-

He screams. Pain explodes in his back, and he stumbles into the water. Someone… Someone had stabbed him.

_But…? Who…?_

_R-Ray… Ray was dead… The 9th guy… dead… Yuto was dead… in the shower room… Yuya, Reiji, and Leo… dead… Serena and Gongenzaka were dead…?_

_So…?_

_Who..?_

_I… I can’t… I can’t die here…_

Zarc thinks, and then he thinks no more.


	4. evolved / society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5: **society** \+ lose heroes au.

“Another riot is breaking out downtown. People are demanding that the Evos come forward, and that they be detained.” The news anchor reads from a piece of paper.

It’s late outside. Rin can hear the riots- it’s only a few blocks away, and they’d been increasing in number.  _ It’s not fair _ , she thinks.  _ We just want to live with everyone else! Is that so much to ask for?! _

Rin sits on the couch. Serena’s got her head on Rin’s shoulder- and it’s the cutest goddamn thing. Rin doesn’t risk making any movement, aside from clenching her fist. Somehow, despite all this noise, Serena had fallen asleep. The last thing Rin wanted to do was wake her; sleep had been rough on both of them, thanks to the Evo riots.

“The question still remains. Did Evos sabotage the human and Evo peace summit? Officials are still looking into it.” The anchor rambles, and then the news cuts to interviews. They’re from humans, of course. An Evo wouldn’t dare show their face on a television screen right now.

_ Why?! Why would we blow up something meant to give us peace?! _ Ice is forming at her fingertips- emotions always got the better of Rin when it came to her powers. Her body is trembling as the interviews carry on.

“They’re vile! Evos are violent, and they’ll kill whatever they can!” “Evos should be locked away and imprisoned! They’re-” Rin doesn’t hear the rest, because suddenly, the tv is shut off.

Arms wrap around her body, and a head rests on her shoulder.

“I’m here.” Serena mumbles.

“Shit- Shit. I didn’t mean to wake you-” Rin starts to ramble.

“Shush. It’s fine.” Serena had her own ways of showing comfort and affection- even if it didn’t seem like it.

“They just.. They’re terrible. They’re making so many stupid assumptions.” The room grows colder, but Rin doesn’t realize.

“They’re wrong. They don’t matter. Right now, they don’t matter.” Serena kisses Rin’s cheek, and Rin can feel the ice fade from her fingers.

“I can still worry. Those protests are so loud, and I just.. I worry they’ll come in here.” Rin wraps her own arms around Serena’s torso.

“We could take em! I can lose my limbs and regrow them! You can freeze literally anything!” She exclaims, and Rin can’t help but smile.

“Mhm. I remember. God, you and Yugo used to throw the worst halloween pranks-”

“Yeah! Point is, uh..” Serena pauses. “It’s.. I dunno.. We’ve uh.. We’ve got each other.” Serena awkwardly mumbles.

“We do.” Rin responds with a smile, and suddenly, the room is no longer cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also for anyone wondering, rin's power was freezing and serena's was rapid cellular regeneration.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! welcome to my prompt fills/drabbles for arc v angst week! i hope people enjoy & i'm excited to see what everyone else has in store!!


End file.
